A known method for producing an optical disk is to laminate a dry photo-setting film (corresponds to the stamper-receiving layer in the present invention) on an optical disk substrate composed of a polycarbonate (polycarbonate disk), then press a stamper to the dry photo-setting film, irradiate the photo-setting film with light to cure the film, then separate the photoset film from the stamper and form a light reflecting layer on the embossed surface of the photoset film (Japanese Patent No. 2,956,989).
Photo-setting films cure when irradiated with light, which decreases their adhesive strength and allows them to be separated from a stamper, but at the same time, there is also a decrease in their adhesive strength to polycarbonate, which is what the optical disk substrate is made of. Consequently, there is a problem that separation will occur between a photoset film and an optical disk substrate made of polycarbonate during the production of the optical disk, or that interlayer separation will occur under certain conditions during the storage of the completed optical disk.
Also, the curing reaction induced by irradiation with light causes a photo-setting film to shrink, and the shrinkage stress produced in the photo-setting film by the shrinkage exerts a force in the shrinkage direction against the side of the optical disk substrate that is in contact with the photo-setting film, resulting in warping in the optical disk that is obtained.